Confession
by lilmizchitchat
Summary: Rachel in hosipital and this gives Puck that push to tell Rachel how he feels. But things start to change which may lead Puck to do something terrible. Inspired by Clark and Chole's scene in Smallville Puck/Rachel and Sam/Quinn and Puck/Sam friendship
1. Confession

This is just a random story I thought of while I was watching Smallville one day. Erm, it's inspired by Clark and Chloe's scene where she tell him how she really feels. I know I'm not that good but please bear with me :/ Yeah, so obviously its Puckleberry.

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters if I did Puckleberry would be forever :D**

* * *

He knew about her car accident, which he had heard from his mum. Her fathers had been crying so much you could see that there eyes had become red from the fear of losing her. There was a piece of him which was crying inside of him but he had to keep strong to hold everything, him mum together. There she was. On the hospital bed, just lying there likes she has no care in the world. he hair was brown, chocolate brown, even though it had a bit of her blood on it, it still looked as pretty as ever. Her lips were pink and he face looked so innocent. She just looked perfect in his eyes.

He sat next to her and looked at this perfect thing next to him admiring everything about her. He had never really felt sad. When his dad left all he did was hold his mum and tell her everything is going to be ok, when Quinn told him shes pregnant all he did was hold her and tell her everything is going to be ok, when Finn told he that he is scared about Quinn and the baby all he did was hold he and tell him everything is going to be ok. Looking around in that room he realised that there was no one but him and her and that there will be no one to hold him and tell him everything is going to be ok.

The leaned over to he and said:

Rach, I have a secret to tell you.

I've never been who I really was, but you still saw right through me past all this disguise.

Ever since I first saw you I loved you, and until that day I die i will always love you.

Most of the times I want to tell you how I have always felt about you and how much I care for you but then I get scared that you might ran away like you always do.

So, that made me think that maybe live is better if I lied.

My ma always told me that there is two type of people: one who you get over and one who you will get.

I know that I'm might not be the one you love but I'll let my heart get broken for now.

Holding my heart and hoping that you will come back to me.

Because **you're worth the wait.**

As he said the last few words he saw her move.

Rachel?

She turned still unconscious and still so pretty in his eyes.

Finn?

Tears rolled down his face as he got up and left. Leaving his heart broken by the girl of his dreams.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**I might make another chapter depending on the review, so if you like it and want to read more review it. I know its quite sad, I actually started crying when this happened in Smallville :'( **

**Errm yeah so I hoped you liked it and please review :D **

**Hugs and Kisses x**


	2. It Hurts Inside

Yeah I know its been a while and at first I really didn't want to write another chapter but all the alerts and reviews convinced me. I hope you like this chapter. The chapter includes Puck and Sam's friendship. Oh, and by the way Rachel doesn't know what Puck told her because she was knocked out :( Here goes.

* * *

Within a few weeks Rachel was better and was out of the hospital within a flash. She had a cast on her hand which got everyone talking about what happened and if she was okay. Puck was happy that she was better and secretly prayed and wished she had heard what he said to her at the hospital. A few weeks later Puck's heart broke. There he saw the girl of his dreams hand in hand with him, that douchbag Finn. He stood by his locker and faced the other way to avoid any contact with the **happy** couple. Hot tears fell from his face but he had to suck it in quick before anyone saw because he was a badass and badasses don't cry.

He tried so hard to convince himself that maybe Rachel was it for him, but he was just kidding himself. She was perfect in every single way. He would just spend days just looking at her picture and the texts that they had sent when they were together for that week. Some off the days Sam used to come over and tell him he had to get over it and live a little. But he would always reply saying why should I life if she's not here, here in my life. Life was becoming miserable for him and he just **hated **that douchbag Finn so much.

He always got everything Puck wanted, first it was being quarter back, then Quinn and now Rachel. School started to go slow and Glee club went slower. Everyday Finn and Rachel did a duet and all he could every do was watch, watch in pain. And that's what led him to stealing the ATM. It really sucked but at least he was way from her. Everyday he would think about how life would have been if she was with him and every time it hurt more and more. After he was out, he had it set that , no more Rachel for the rest of the year, but he broke that promise after he had saw her.

Sam kept asking where Puck was that afternoon. when he got to his locker he found a note that said:

_I could not do it._

_I love her to much that it hurts my heart._

_I know I would make her the apple of my eye and love her forever and always._

_But deep down I will always know that she would always love him more then she would ever love me._

_They look perfect together._

_I'm nothing without her._

_Lifes nothing without her. _

_So why should I live,__when_

**It Hurts Inside.**

* * *

**Ok, I know this chapter was a bit sad, but the next chapter going to be better. Please review. It may take me some time to write the next chapter becasue I'm going to revising a lot this week. I rushed this chapter so ignore any mistakes. Thanks x **


	3. Leaving Forever

**I know I left you thinking OMG in the last chapter then I just disappeared and I'm sorry for that. I hope you like this chapter. For future references the re will be Finn/Rachel and there might be Sam/Rachel and Quinn/Puck. This chapter is my favourite chapter so far and I hope you think so too.**

Reading that letter Puck had wrote me Sam freeze, freeze like a ice sculpture. He didn't know what to do, his mind was going blank. Thinking off all the places Puck could be made his brain hurt. Panic was going through his body. Should he tell Rachel should he not, was all he was thinking. Then it occurred to him that Puck had told him about this lake, where he first met Rachel.

_Me and ma were on our way to go to temple but I was nagging her to take me to the park to get some ice-cream. And that's when I saw her. Even though we were both 5, she looked incredibly tiny. She stood there licking her ice-cream away, while her dad was trying to make a plat in her hair. She wore the exact same clothes that she wears today, that same old high- waisted skirt, which show her long and tanned legs. Her cute plain white top with a yellow cardigan, which had strawberries. When he dads came to us, I looked up at my mum and she looked back at me giving me a assuring smile. As our parent spook, I went over to her and said my name was Puck, even though all I could stare at where her pink lips. She then started talking all formal and my brain said... WHAT? But she still was really cute. She said that her name was Rachel Berry and that she wants to be on Broadway. Then she even mentioned that she seen me before and that my name is Noah. I screamed at her saying that was not my name but as I did so her face drooped. So then I said that only she could call me Noah and as I said so her face lit up. In the park there was a massive lake, so me and Rachel sat there and I told her that I loved this lake so much. When she asked why I told her that this is the only place where I felt calm after my dad never came back home. I told her that the lake gives me memories of when he was here with me, like when were went fishing and I had fell in the water and he had saved me. And I time when Finn and I came here after I had told my ma that I punch someone. I hated it when he left. Right there was when she first kissed me and held my hand. We sat there just holding hand as the sun started setting._

Remembering when Puck had told Sam that story made a tear form in his eye. He had to save Puck and he know that he was the only one to do it. So he stormed over to Rachel and just before he got there he saw Finn hug her from behind and tell her that he loved as well as she told him the same. Sam thought to himself that if he had told her how Puck felt would she come back, would she save him? Time was running out and Sam knew Rachel loved Finn and that even if she is with Puck her heart was with Finn. He jumped into his car and drove like mad, all along thinking and hoping Puck doesn't do anything stupid.

Just as he came up to the park he saw Puck, he was standing on top of the tree. Just as Sam got out of the car Puck jumped into the river. Without thinking Sam ran and jumped into the lake. He looked for Puck inside the lake but he couldn't find he. Then suddenly he saw a faint figure and Puck was there by the rock. Sam grabbed his shirt and pulled him up and out of the lake. Blood was running down to him shirt as Sam realised that Puck had been hurt. Blood poured into Sam's hand and his mind was going blank. Driving like mad, he finally got to the hospital. Not knowing who to call he called her, her being the one he like and he know that once Puck had loved.

She rushed through and finally saw Sam. She saw him sitting there, crying. As he saw her she ran and gave he a hug, while sweetly whispering in his ear that everything will be okay. That she's here for him and that she love's him. Tears rolled on to her dress as she sat on his lap, still hugging him. He knew that she would come, he knew all along that she loved him. He knew that there would be a Sam and Quinn. Looking through the hospital window on the door, he saw Puck. He knew that he would survive because he was a badass after all. But he knew once he was up they would leave. Him, Puck and Quinn,

were **Leaving Forever**

**So, what do you think? I know that Puck nearly died in this chapter but I promise that no one will die. I was thinking about the next couple of chapter and how the storyline is going to be. I was wondering what you how you want the story line to go so I've got three options, but I'm only going to tell you what the chapter will be called so I don't give away the plot:**

**Option 1: Coming back**

**Option 2: leaving your world**

**Option 3: I'm secretly starting to like you.**

**Thanks for the reviews. and helping out.**


	4. Leaving this World

**Ok, I know it's been a really long time but I'll try my best to update more. Also I'll try to get two chapter done by today. I hope you like this chapter. By the way THIS IS BASED IN PUCK'S MIND.**

* * *

Everything was white like a blank page of white paper. It was like Puck was dead but obviously he wasn't because badasses don't die. The last thing he could remember was trying to jump from that tree after that he couldn't remember a single thing, he couldn't remember saying to Sam that if he dies to tell Rachel he loved her. He couldn't ever remember that Sam had cried an ocean for him. But all he could remember was the last thought in his head before he had leaped, which was that day. The day when Rachel had told him he was really special to her.

_It was when I had gone home one day to find that... that guy there. Ma said that he wanted to come back into our lives but I couldn't let him do that again. Ma kept screaming art me saying that he was my FATHER. But I said that I never had one and just left the house because I couldn't take staying a minute in the same house as him. At first I was going to go to Finn's house but that douche wouldn't understand and that's when I choose to go to her, Rachel. I came to her door, trying to hold my tears back and to stay strong but when she opened the door my emotions just came flowing down. I knew her dad wasn't in because their never there. She took me in and sat on my lay and whispered sweet things into my ear. I just hugged her really tight and wished I could stay like this forever. Eventually I fell asleep with her in my lap. I woke up by hearing my phone vibrating and it was Ma asking for me to come home but I just ignored it because I really didn't want this day to start of with him again. I looked at her as she slept and looked art how beautiful she was but I think I moved too much and she woke up. She looked at me and all she said was _**_Noah you're really special to me and I want you to know that._**

As he re-remembered how that day went, he saw her, he could see Rachel. She was wearing an amazing white dress and was walking towards him. He could feel his heart pumping, going faster and faster. But then he realized that she had walked past him, and as he turned around he saw her hugging that douche Finn. Even through his back was to Puck he knew it was him. Puck's heart dropped and he couldn't take it anymore and he just looked away. He turned back to see that Finn had turned into... him. It was really weird because he knew it was Finn a moment again but how could that be him now? Everything was really confusing him, he just didn't know what to do.

As he looked back he could see him and Rachel hugging. She kept whispering something in his ear and he couldn't hear it but then he realized what she was saying. She kept saying that she loves him and that she would never leave him that they will be together forever. He saw him bend down and kiss her and she pulled away she had the biggest smile he has ever seen. He realized that he was smiling and he could stop smiling. Then something happened and Rachel fell on the floor and without knowing he started running towards her but he couldn't get to her, something was stopping him.

Time travelled forward and he could see Rachel getting ready, she was wearing a wedding dress. Blood shot to Puck's eyes and he really didn't know whom she was getting married to. The fact that it could be Finn but the slightest percent made Puck really angry. As Rachel was getting ready her bridesmaids gathered around her and to his surprise her maid of honor was Quinn and her bridesmaid were the rest of the glee girls. They all asked her if she was sure about this wedding because she still had time to back out, he she was sure. As all her bridesmaids walk down the aisle, Rachel was still getting ready, still putting a few final touches to her make-up. Puck could see her, and ever though he knew she couldn't hear he said I love you. Quinn came to tell her that she had to go. As Rachel walked down the aisle, side by side with her dads, Puck could think that she looked beautiful then ever. As he looked down the aisle he saw the man she was marrying and it was Finn. Puck's heart broke again. But as the wedding started and before they were going to say their 'I do's', he saw him coming crashing trough. Saying to Rachel that he loved her and that she promised that they will be together forever. Rachel looked at puck then looked at Finn and the only words that came out of her mouth were... I don't, I can't and then she grabbed Puck's hand and she ran.

Puck couldn't believe he saw that. Rachel choose him over Finn and that was so mind-blowing unbelievable. As he stood there watching Rachel and him kiss. He realized that this was it he had to fight for Rachel and that there will be no more silliness. He knew that he had to win over Rachel's heart no matter what. He told himself that Rachel will love him like she said he was special to her. He loved her and he could not, wait he would not let her go, not ever for Finn, even if it means ending there friendship. But the first thing he had to do was get out of this world. He could hear Sam shouting his name and that's when he realized that he was leaving the world in his head, that he was **leaving this world.**

* * *

**What do you think? Good or Bad?**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

**Im not going to say I'm putting a end to this story because I honest love it a lot but I'm just going to say that you guys may have to for somtime till I get the storyline going. I promise toI update soon :) I've been super busy with all my exams and coursework that I forgot about this. I got a few ideas for the storyline but I seriously need somereview or else I'm going to think that no one really wants to read this I do want to say amassive thank you to all the people who reviewed and alerted this fanfic. I'll update soon.**

**Pri :)**


	6. Hello Son

**Hey guys,inn so sorry about the delay I had a lot of coursework and exams. I'll try to wrap this story up as soon as possible. Please leave review andany suggestions and improvements are great. **

Puck was wide awake and this made Sam really happy. Sarethought he won't make it, the doctors were telling him that if Puck doesn't wake up now this is a massive change of him going into comma. Tears rolled down Sam's eyes as he ran into Puck's room. Nothing made sense to him, this can't be Puck; Puck was strong and he could take on anything. A rage of anger built up inside Sam and he started juking Puck while shouting for him to wake up. A few minutes later when all hopes were lost Puck's eypope needed with a 'What The F**k' look at Sam.

The doctors had said that Puck had to stay in hospital for a bit. School really sucked for Sam without having Puck with him. As he walked into Glee Club everyone rushed to his side, firing questions about where he was and where Puck was?

" I'm fine! Puck's in hospital. He... He had a accident" Sam lied. He didn't want anyone to know what really happened. He pushed passed everyone and sat next to Quinn. She held his hand, she knew he was in pain. He slowly leaned in and told her that Puck was awake. She smiled and gave him a kiss. They didn't even notice the surprised looks they were getting from the rest of the gleeks.

Glee Club was longer then usual and both, Sam and Quinn hated that because all they wanted to do was go and see Puck. They had called his mum when Sam found him but they told her it was an accident because knowing Puck, they knew that he didn't want to stress this mum. As Glee Club finished Quinn left to get the car around so that they could go to the hospital. Sam was just about to walk off when he heared his name. Turning around he saw it was Rachel, she looked sad and asked him if they could talk for a few minutes.

"How's Noah Sam? Is he really hurt? Why didn't you tell me?" she rambled on like she was getting nervous even talking about Puck.

"What was I supposed to say Rachel? Hey Rach, how are you? Pucks in hospital by the way! You should have realised if you believeto you were his friend." Sam angry said.

" Can you just tell me which hospital he is in?" Rachel quietly said.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you tohomer him? I don't think he wants to see you" Sam said. He could see what he had said really hurt her. He started walking away when he heard her say,

"Why? Why wouldn't he want to meet me! We're friend Sam!" She screamed.

He turned around and looked her in the eyes and said,

"Because you guys we're never friends! He loved you and you didn't! Now for god sakes just leave him because you've hurt him to much" With that he left, leaving her alone in the choir room.

When Sam and Quinn got to the hospital, Puck was no where to be found. The bed was made, the flowers they had brought him where gone. They both looked at each other with a confused looked. Where was Puck? Sam went over tbe nurse and asked about Puck, she replies back saying he had been discharged. Sam when back into the room still confused, when he spotted it. There in thRubin were a bunch of flowers. He went over and picked them up with the note along with it. As he looked at the not his eyes went big.

"What is it Sam? What does it say?" Quinn asked. Sam walked over to her and handed her the note. She opened it revealing the worlds, **Hello son.**

* * *

**So what do you think? Are you surprised? **


End file.
